Drunken Drive
by Humanity's Strongest Words
Summary: Jeankasa/Drunk texting.


**A/N: **Prompt from Melanie (aka stormyink, the wonderful writer of Strawberry, you better go check her work if you haven't yet.

* * *

She pulled the barrette off her hair and ruffled it to let it down when walking back home late at night, tracing her way to the kitchen, craving the fruit juice which she had left in the fridge this morning before leaving for work, it was still there, she knew that Levi never liked to eat in her absence, if anything he'd just cook an egg until she was home and they both can eat together.

When taking a big gulp of the juice, she noted how the place was rather calm, _wasn't Levi home?_ She wondered while walking to the bedroom, and the moment she opened the door, she saw him there, asleep, she pouted slightly at his sight, they were supposed to watch a movie together, but he had been working a lot lately and needed some rest, she closed the door then headed to the living room, settling the bottle of juice on the table and turning on the TV, switching channels until finally pausing at her favorite show, she needed to take a shower probably, but the show wouldn't last for so long and it'd be probably over by the time she finishes her shower, so she decided to lie down on the couch for a little, and shower later.

Before she could hear a word from the show, the sound of her phone ringing _Eren, shut up…Eren, shut up…Eren, shut up. _She giggled, whenever she heard the message's ringtone she couldn't help but recall how Sasha accidentally recorded the voices of Eren and Mikasa arguing in the office, and she made that short part of the long record her ringtone just for fun, and _to tease_ Eren mostly.

She pulled her cell out of her pocket, and checked the message, it was a text from Jean, her partner at work, and it was quite unreadable, _d id yo u gt hoem sore?_"What?"

_some*_ He texted again.

_safe* _and again_. _"Oh?" She sat up slowly and started typing.

_Yes._

_Are you drunk?_

He replied in a few minutes;

_omfg u actu allyreplide_

_replied*_

_no why r u say i n- hath_

_haht*_

_that*_

She shook her head at him and texted him again.

_Well, your typing sucks real bad. _She pressed send, and waited for his reply, she got it a few moments later.

_No t ass bad as marc o sukcs ducks_

_ficks*_

_dicks*_

Mikasa couldn't technically type anything because she was fighting for her own breath and holding her laughter as to not awake the sleeping Levi.

_Oh! _She could at last text back.

_Go sleep, Jean_

_you're gonna regret this a lot by tomorrow._

_Unless you want me to kick your balls_

_then keep texting me._

He didn't reply for a second, and she thought he probably fell asleep and was about to put her phone down on the table, but she got his text.

_Did u jus t say lick ur balls omf_

_oh_

_wiat_

Mikasa glared at her cell's screen, and typed another text.

_Just, how drunk are you? _She sent it, and got his reply soon.

_Idk ma n liek_

_I cant count tbh_

She was about to type another text but he kept texting her, so she paused to read.

_btw_

_remebber teh prom nigt_

_whne we danced togehter_

_adn then u kissed me_

_nd we startde dat in_

_wyh did we braek up again_

_I cant remember_

Mikasa then paused, at loss for words to send, she couldn't help but think about those times again, they were sweet, dumb and ridiculous mostly, but they existed, she lived those moments with him one day, precious moments, probably.

_Oh rihgt I jus remembe_

_red*_

_u werent read y to marry me_

_nd_

_u said_

_I wasnt responsibl_

_e_

_enough fo r u_

_u st ill move d to live with him tho_

_y?_

Her hair covered her eyes as she lowered her head, looking down at the screen and reading his texts over and over again.

_W as he betterht an me_

_?_

She shook her head, a sad smile stole her lips for a second as she texted him back.

_Go sleep._

She held her cell in her hands for a couple of minutes, waiting for him to text something back, but he didn't, and she wondered if that was because he fell asleep finally, or because he was hurt and didn't want to talk to her, she would never know anyway, she turned her phone off and got up to take her shower before heading to bed. In the end, she, herself, didn't know the exact answer, but most likely, it had nothing to do with him not being good enough for her, it was rather the opposite, she didn't think she was good enough for him, because Jean was a nice guy, and he deserved way better, she broke his heart so many times, perhaps the last one caused the biggest wound ever in his heart, but all she could do was to wish for him to find a better woman, someone who'd appreciate him, love him as much as he deserved.

Next morning when they met at work, he kept apologizing to her countless times for the texts, and told her he lost a bet with Marco and had to text her, no wonder Eren received a text from him too, but that was an accident, and he messed up at finding Mikasa's name in the contacts list. He was embarrassed when reading those texts in the next morning, and Marco laughed his ass off at them.

_Fin._


End file.
